Isabella
Isabella was a character on Raven's Home. She is a young girl with a disability who uses a wheelchair. She helps with a protest to make the Raven's Apartment Building become wheelchair-accessible. She was portrayed by Eliza Pryor. Personality Isabella is smart and confident, and funny as she loves to make jokes to lighten up the mood without letting her disability get in the way. She is strong and courageous as she confronts Mitch for not making the apartment building wheelchair-accessible. She is sociable and easy to make new friends. She is helpful and caring as seen in the way she wants to help Tanner and Levi when they tell her about their injuries. History Isabella is a student with a disability who attends George Washington Carver Community School with Levi. She uses a wheelchair to get around. In Head Over Wheels, Isabella and Levi are reading their favorite book series, Lord Oberon and the Dragon Realm about a princess who gets rescued. When Levi says she'd make a good princess, Isabella says she wishes she could kick butt instead. Levi invites her over to his apartment for Raven's famous home-cooked gumbo. Unfortunately, Isabella is unable to make it because the building is not wheelchair accessible. She also can't call Levi because she left her phone at home. So, Levi concludes that she stood him up. Isabella tells Levi what happened the next day and says that it's frustrating that there are still buildings that are not accessible to people in a wheelchair like her. After hearing about the situation, Nia decides to confront their building manager, Mitch to make the building wheelchair accessible. When Mitch refuses, Isabella joins Nia, Tess, and Raven to do a protest the situation by staying in Mitch's secret elevator until he gives in. Isabella helps her friend, Tanner learn how to use crutches when he gets an injury. Levi becomes jealous that she's spending more time with Tanner than him. Booker helps Levi get Isabella back by asking him to fake an injury. He assumes that Tanner is faking too. So, they plan on exposing Tanner in front of Levi during the protest. Unfortunately, their plan goes awry and Isabella discovers that Levi is the one who has been faking. She calls him out for faking an injury. Levi apologizes and Isabella forgives him. In the chaos, Mitch gets hurt and needs to use the elevator. So, Isabella uses that to confront him to make the elevator accessible to all. Nia wins the protest, allowing Isabella to come up to Raven's floor. Trivia * She might not appear in Season 3. However, it is currently unknown. * She uses a wheelchair. * She is Levi's first crush. * Because she wants to be treated like everyone else, she likes telling people something sad about her disability, then saying "Gotcha!" when they get emotional. * According to the original script for Head Over Wheels: ** Isabella lives down the street from 352 Hauser Avenue, with her dad. ** She has a list of "life-hacks" to deal with her situation. ** She is a prodigious reader. ** She loves eggs and mushrooms. ** Her favorite book series is Lord Oberon and The Dragon Realm. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:George Washington Carver Students